


I'm In

by LibbyWrites



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Harry Styles is Marcel, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites
Summary: Harry thinks Louis and him are pranking Niall, but Louis has an ulterior motive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to upload all my Tumblr drabbles on AO3 to have them all together in one place.
> 
> This is Drabble #02, requested by my beloved [Marea](http://marea707.tumblr.com/). The prompt was "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in." 
> 
> [Here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/post/149185251620/ok-hi-te-odio-voy-por-el-primero-larry-18) is the original Tumblr post in case you want to check it out and [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/ask) is my ask box in case you want to request something. (My prompt lists are over [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)).
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments or kudos if you liked it!

“Ow, you’re standing on my toe!” Harry whisper-shouted, if that was even a thing. No one could blame him, Louis might be small but he still weighed a ton.

“Shut up, Harold, you’re gonna ruin my plan,” Louis complained, finally moving his feet a bit in the cramped space to let Harry’s toes wiggle free.

“I still don’t understand what we’re doing here, Lou,” Harry rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed. He was never going to confess he was actually enjoying hiding with Louis in a broom closet, with barely any space to move or air to breathe. Yes, it was an utterly stupid idea and he was sure they were going to fail epically, but he jumped in without thinking about it. Which of course contradicted his complaining. He just hoped Louis wouldn’t notice that little detail. Louis was focused enough to maybe ignore Harry’s contradiction.

“I told you, that asshole Niall put toothpaste in my Oreos, I’m going to scare the crap out of him in return,” Louis stated for the tenth time since he had grabbed Harry by his shirt, dragging him into the broom closet. Harry sighed. Louis was impossible. He was the master prankster in the dorm building, and he just couldn’t stand being outpranked, right? His brilliant plan consisted in hiding there, next to Niall’s door, and scaring him as soon as he came out.

The problem was that they had spent two hours in the broom closet already, and there was no sign of Niall coming out of his room. “Maybe he went to sleep, did you consider that possibility? This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” he whispered in Louis’ ear, trying to find a more comfortable position against the closet wall, knowing any false movement would end up in touching Louis, probably in some inappropriate place. It was hard enough already, it was a tight sandwich made of the wall, then Harry, then Louis peeping through the slightly ajar door, and finally the door itself. They were so close Harry’s heart just refused to calm down.

Louis stifled a laugh, covering his mouth with a hand, turning a bit to look at Harry over his shoulder. “You’re here, aren’t you? Stupid plan and all, you’re always in,” Louis said matter-of-factly.

Harry swallowed. “Of course I’m in.” No matter how ridiculous and crazy Louis prank plans were, he was always in, always. Louis was half insane, half brilliant, Louis had a shining personality and he was gorgeous and Harry never had a chance. He fell for Louis right from the start, and he was the only one that always helped Louis execute his sometimes elaborate and ridiculous plans. His excuse was getting as far away as possible from the nerd status that clung to him like a bad state since high school. The truth was he had an excruciatingly painful crush on Louis. Louis the super popular guy. Louis the prankster that probably only took Harry under his wing because he was the only one insane enough to help him.

That little statement made Louis finally abandon his stake out to turn around and look at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched, they were so close, too close. Even in the dark he could make out every line of Louis’ face and if he was delirious enough, he would say he could even see the brightness of Louis blue eyes. “I bet you’re doing this out of the goodness of your kind heart, right?” Louis asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

“N…no… I mean, yes!” Harry stuttered, shaking his head so hard his glasses almost flew from his face. Dammit. He lifted a hand to fix them but Louis cut off his movement, grabbing his hand. Apparently he talked too loud because next thing he knew, Louis was raising his other hand to cover his mouth, plastering his entire body against Harry’s, pressing him against the wall, like that would effectively shut him up. It did. It so did. Harry wasn’t even breathing.

“I bet you have an ulterior motive,” Louis whispered, his voice barely audible, looking right into Harry’s eyes. “I bet you love being locked up in this closet with me,” he suggested, not moving an inch.

Harry shook his head no, not really sure what he was denying, loving being locked up with Louis or having an ulterior motive. Of course Louis would see right through him. He was screwed. So screwed.

Louis just smiled, licking his lips. “It’s okay, Harold,” he said in a soothing voice, removing his hand from Harry’s mouth but not really leaving his skin, just sliding it until it was cupping his cheek. “Niall is out drinking with Liam and Zayn.” Wait, what? Niall wasn’t… What were they doing then? “I just wanted to know how long it would take for you to take advantage of the situation and actually make a move for once if I locked us in a closet.”

What? “I don’t… I mean… I just…” Harry stuttered, actually shaking, feeling his entire body on fire. Louis was so close, being in a situation like this was the only thing Harry could think about since the very first day they met. He was absolutely convinced Louis would never pay attention to him, not like that, and now… Louis was suggesting… What?

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just kiss me already, I’ve been waiting forever and I know you have too,” Louis rolled his eyes, and it was so sudden and blunt Harry couldn’t even move. Louis wanted him to kiss him? Was this really happening? “Ugh, okay, fine…” Louis finally blurted, and he made the move Harry didn’t have the courage to make, getting rid of the distance between their lips.


End file.
